


The Wrong Path

by SarahFaded510



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Naruto fanfiction, Other, Serious, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahFaded510/pseuds/SarahFaded510
Summary: What if Naruto was tempted by Orochimaru to become his latest prodigy instead of Sasuke? How will Naruto fare knowing he has fully betrayed the village that despised him the day he was born? And what will all of his friends do now that the one who saved them from dark and perilous futures, has now left them in the dark..?
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei, Gaara/Fuu, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Kankuro/Tenten, Tayuya/Hyuuga Neji, Temari/Shikamaru, Tsunade/ Jiraiya, Uchiha Itachi/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1: Gone

The young Uchiha groaned feeling a sunbeam burn on his delicate pale skin. Sasuke didn’t really feel like getting up today, not if e was going to be bombarded by Naruto’s mindless shenanigans and stalked by Sakura and Ino until the sun would set. And not to mention Lee would chase him until he fought. He hated all this attention. Why did he have to bear the brunt of this? Why couldn’t someone like Neji or Shikamaru be taking all this and not him? He didn’t want the attention and he didn’t want to be in the limelight.

He sighed glum fully and slowly got himself out of bed. He only had the lonely apartment room to himself that was gifted to him by the Third Hokage after the incident that left him orphaned by his only brother. He still hated that day. The day he lost everything he’s ever known. His mother, his father, his love for his brother. He still couldn’t understand why they had to die and not him. He was probably the youngest out of every Uchiha, but yet the questions boiled in his mind from the time he saw his parent’s corpses before him. “Why…Why was I only spared Itachi? Do you really hate me …? Did you hate mom and dad so much too?” He still couldn’t understand it, but maybe he never would anyway. He wanted to fill his heart with hatred as Itachi told him to, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to fully hate his brother. Even at the confrontation when they tried to take Naruto by force and Itachi knocked him out cold, he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother. Why? He just couldn't and it angered him to think about it any further. 

He sighed, eventually going to shower and make himself some breakfast. He didn’t know how to cook, but because of his lifestyle and he had no one else, he was often sent food like ramen and his favorite rice balls. He finished getting dressed and grabbing some rice balls out of the fridge. No one was here to tell him off for eating such things at breakfast, but then again Naruto ate Ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner…probably. Sasuke munched down on the rice ball as he leaned over to look outside over the Leaf Village. Oddly, it was dead quiet outside. Normally he’d see who was out doing missions and seeing other villagers go about their days. But there wasn’t anyone around, in fact, the whole village looked barren and empty…did something happen? The village would be teeming with kids playing ninja, parents scolding them, or even joining in on the fun, heck Naruto would join in just to keep the kids quiet. But oddly, the streets were quiet and dead. Sasuke was tempted to go out, but he knew he'd be chased by all the girls in the damn village if he went out there on his own.

Sasuke decided not to look back at the deserted street, continuing to eat as he decided to think for a moment from what happened weeks ago, probably even a month ago. The Chunnin exams were rough for the three of them. Not only did those Sand Ninja, Gaara, and his siblings intrigue him, but the fact that creepy snake guy Orochimaru had tricked the whole facility and snuck into the exams. Sasuke even remembered how that sharp snake-like fangs nearly pierced his neck and poisoned him with who knows what, but thankfully they only lightly grazed it, leaving a barely seen scar. But what made him curious was how Orochimaru seemed to show interest in him and Naruto. His voice filled with malice and ill intent…the way his tongue would slither around his pale lips and grin like a psychopath... He was a complete creep, he made Sasuke shiver, and not in a good way. And after he killed the Third Hokage, Sasuke's blood boiled down even further. Killing an innocent man who vowed to protect the village. Sasuke didn't want to be the next Hokage, but he admired Sarutobi a lot. He gave him this apartment free of charge. How could he not respect the old man?

Though thankfully today was a day off from their usual training. This new Tsunade lady, newest and fifth Hokage, gave the three the day off as Kakashi would be out on a mission. He wasn’t going to even bother going out today. He just wanted to relax on his bed and not even care whether people worry about him. He was tired, and he didn’t want attention. That was all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock at his door. He’s never had anyone knock before, apart from Naruto sneaking in and him kicking his ass out when trying to spy on him. He walked over and opened the door, sighing when seeing it was Sakura. Great now he has to deal with her. “Sakura, I’m thinking of hanging back today so please don’t bother me.” However, instead of hearing the whining like he was expecting to, he noticed the pink haired girl’s green eyes were narrow and filled with fear and confusion. “S-Sasuke…” She only mouthed out dryly. Sasuke tried shaking her out of her trance by grabbing her shoulders, now concerned seeing her like this. “Sakura?! Whats wrong!? Come on spit it out! What happened?!” He’s never seen Sakura look so scared. Not even at the Chunnin exams was she this frightened. Her green eyes welled with tears as her whole body shook, her eyes averting from his as she managed to finally get the words out he’s never expected to hear.

**_“N-Naruto….He’s…He’s gone Sasuke.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of Sasuke being tempted and taken by Orochimaru, Naruto, the most unlikely person imaginable, accepted the offer and went with him. Now Sasuke and the others realize Naruto has made a grave mistake, as the Akatsuki, and other dangerous forces now will fight over the fate of the sacred Nine-Tailed Fox that lies in the wake in Naruto's spirit....


	3. Chapter 2: The cry of lost love

Sasuke stormed after Sakura, who ran ahead, leading him to the hospital. “W-What do you mean Naruto’s gone!?” he called out to her. He couldn’t understand it. Naruto’s left the village? For what purpose? Did he leave with that Jiraiya guy? But he wanted to go with him for some kind of training, why was Sakura so worried about this? The pink-haired partner of his only continued running “J-Just follow me and you’ll understand Sasuke!”

Sasuke was now concerned. Was this why the streets were empty and dead? Did Naruto do something and run off on his own, making the whole village hide? Were they secretly being attacked!? Sasuke followed Sakura, surprised at when he ran beside her, she didn’t blush or freak out as he expected her to whenever they were this close. She seemed so focused on whatever happened and this made Sasuke realize it was something serious. Sakura stormed into the hospital with the Uchiha following, leading him down a few doors until they came to one at the end of a corridor, coming to the room where she stopped.

Inside were Tsunade and Kakashi, both looked over to the two kids, their eyes filled with as much shock and confusion as Sakuras. But what was worse was seeing Hinata Hyuuga, someone who Sasuke has never taken any notice of or even talked to, was lying in the hospital bed, pale, and teary-eyed.

“Thank you for bringing Sasuke here Sakura,” Kakashi spoke up with a sigh, walking to his two students glumly. “Kakashi-sensei, what the hell happened to Naruto!?” the raven-haired boy demanded. The white-haired man sighed slowly, rubbing his temples and looking down at him. “Naruto…he’s run off to join Orochimaru Sasuke.”

Sasuke felt his heart plummet hearing the name that he didn’t want to hear at all. “ No….NO…Y-You’re kidding….you’re fucking kidding me! Naruto went after that creep to be his what!? His student?! _**WHY!??! WHAT HAS THAT BASTARD DONE TO MAKE NARUTO FAVOR HIM OVER US!?**_ ” Sasuke felt his heart pumping wildly. He didn’t want to think this was happening. Naruto left to join him!? The man who nearly killed the two of him and the one who took the Third Hokage's life!? After all, the three have been through he chooses to side with the enemy?!

“It’s true Sasuke…Hinata saw the whole thing unfold.” Tsunade nodded to the frail girl who nodded meekly and slowly sat up, rubbing her tears away. “I….I did…” She cleared her throat and looked towards him with her pale, puffy eyes. Sasuke didn’t even realize how pretty her eyes even were. He knew Neji’s were a pale white, but Hinata’s had a strange lavender hue to them. Like beautiful shining pearls in the sand…yet the pearls of her eyes were wet with tears.

“T-Two days ago, I went out in the night to get some fresh air…I saw Naruto wandering the streets. I was confused since…the Ramen place closed hours ago. It was around midnight I think when I saw him…” She mumbled out as Sasuke and Sakura both sat down to hear the story. “I followed him quietly and…I saw him meet up with four people.” “Four people? Who were they?” Sakura questioned. The Hyuuga fiddled with her fingers “Followers of Orochimaru. He has an entire army, a cult even following his demands and serving him…” Tsunade spoke out dryly. Hinata nodded “T-There was one girl…I think she was a few years older than us, and three men, all much older…I didn’t hear that much. But I can remember hearing…they told Naruto that Orochimaru wanted him to join him…something about…h-helping him remove the…nine tails?”

Tsunade and Kakashi’s eyes went wide. “Wait…they said that!?” They both spoke, realizing Hinata didn't tell them that at all. Sasuke raised a brow “Wait…is it that orange thing inside him? I remember seeing that orange chakra flow around him when he was angry…” Sakura nodded as Kakashi sighed. “It is…he has the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki known as the Nine-tailed fox. A sacred, powerful creature that tried to attack the entire village years ago….you were all babies at the time of its attack.” Kakashi sighed sadly. “However, the creature was sealed within him…by his own father. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.”

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in surprise. “Naruto’s father was the Fourth Hokage?!” Kakashi nodded. “He was my sensei when I was your age…sadly he died along with his wife and Naruto’s mother Kushina when trying to seal the Nine tails…hence why most of the village hates Naruto because he has the creature that nearly destroyed everything…”

Sasuke looked down, sighing deeply. “So that’s why he wanted to help me…he was alone like I was. I had no idea that…that’s why the village hated him. I just thought it was because he was annoying and he took pity on me like everyone else.” Sakura patted his shoulder. “He was but…I also hadn’t a clue. Why did no one tell us?” “Because the secret of the Nine tails was to be kept hidden. These creatures pack amazing power, and there’s no telling what they could be used for. Gaara has one inside him as well, and he’s just as much as an outcast as Naruto is.” Sasuke nodded “That explains why Naruto helped him as well during the exams…”

“N-Naruto always knew to help those in need…b-but if I may continue…” Hinata shyly spoke up. Tsunade nodded as the others went silent. “I…I followed him for the next two days until yesterday. He was acting really strange. He avoided people and everyone else, and when I tried to talk to him, he didn’t say as much as usual. I knew something was wrong…” She sniffled and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Until yesterday, he went to have his usual meals at Ichiraku’s…but he seemed sad as I watched him. He wasn’t eating quickly or happily like normal. Mr. Ichiraku didn’t seem to notice…. He stayed there a long time when it turned to night. Then…at around midnight I snuck out to see where he was….he was nearing the entrance to the village with all his belongings.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes “And? What did he say?” Hinata looked away. “I…I asked him where he was going. He…He said he was leaving to a better place, and told me not to tell anyone or let anyone follow. I pleaded with him to stay…I….I told him I loved him.” She cried out. Sakura’s eyes widened “Hinata…” She was amazed. For years since they were little, Hinata’s always admired, cared and loved Naruto. Only Sakura and Neji knew about this and she’s always hidden away from telling her true feelings, until now. “He said he was sorry. And that it was for the better of the village that…he was not here to endanger us….he said thank you to me…b-before he…” She turned away, clenching her stomach and tears leaking out her eyes again. 'He didn't...he hurt Hinata just to escape?! Naruto...' Sasuke thought, clenching his hands tightly, to the points his nails dug into his palms

Tsunade patted her shoulder “Rest Hinata…we’ll decide from here what to do. Follow me back to my office you two.” She led the three out as Sasuke and Sakura were in complete shock still. Surprised that Naruto would attack Hinata like that or anyone for the matter. Sasuke looked back to the Hyuga, who slowly lay down, shutting her eyes as more tears fell. Something burned in the Uchiha’s heart…he felt angry at Naruto, and yet he felt the need to stay by Hinata’s side. But he didn’t. He simply nodded and walked out with the others, Hinata's words and face, burning in his head.

They were led back to the Hokage’s office where Tsunade sat down. “I plan to send out a recovery team after him. Jiraiya’s already gone ahead to find him. But he’ll need backup.” Sasuke stepped forward “I’m going. Naruto’s an idiot but…he’s not alone. I admit I was an asshole to him probably…” Sakura nodded “I’m going too.” However, Sasuke shook his head. “Sakura. You have to stay here. You don’t know what Naruto’s capable of. I know what he’s feeling, but if he sees you, he’ll only get even angrier.” Sakura was about to protest, but Tsunade raised her hand. “He’s right. I want you here to take care of Hinata, Sakura. I would go and try to snap Naruto out of it myself, but I have to perform Lee’s surgery today and I need you to assist me with that as well.”

Sakura growled and looked away but Sasuke touched her shoulder. “Sakura. You and I know Naruto loved you. If he sees you there, he’ll only get more upset. I promise you I’ll bring him back…just take care of the others alright?” Sakura blushed a little but smiled, falling under the spell of love for him “I will Sasuke-kun!” Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk in his mind. She fell for it easily. Yes, he didn’t want her there to anger Naruto, but she was still completely in love with him and it was easy to sway her over despite the fact Naruto wanted her more than him.

“I’ve already called for Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba to meet you here. Shikamaru already knows as he’s leading this mission as the only Chunnin. He’s waiting outside at the entrance. You go meet up with him, and Sasuke….and be careful when you all go. You don’t know what those followers of Orochimaru are like…” Sasuke however was already gone, racing down to where the bored brunette of the Nara clan waited impatiently. However, once he saw Sasuke, his expression changed, his grey eyes narrow, yet concerned.

“About time Sasuke. Have you seen any of the others…?” He shook his head “I’ve only seen Sakura and Hinata…when did you hear?” “About an hour ago, Neji told me after he was the one who apparently found Hinata out cold at the entrance this morning…what’s come over Naruto?” Sasuke sighed deeply. “The whole damn village hates him. And he has that Jinchuriki inside him. He was either worried that he would only be a danger to the village considering no one’s bothered to be there for him…”

Shikamaru shook his head. “That isn’t true Sasuke. Iruka-sensei was like a father figure to him, along with the Third. And you’re honestly like a brother to him aren’t you?” The raven-haired let out a shaky sigh. “I admit…he’s an idiot but yeah, I would prefer him over Itachi any day…I just can’t believe he thinks Orochimaru’s actually going to help him…” Orochimaru was a dirty man. And no doubt he was planning to take the Nine-tails for himself when he got the chance to. And who knows what will happen to Naruto when all that power will be gone from his body. Whether he’ll live or not...Sasuke didn't want to even think about seeing Naruto's lifeless body below him and having to tell everyone that Naruto is gone for good and it was their fault. 

Shikamaru sighed “I’d say this is troublesome…but then you’d yell at me to shut up. So I’ll just do that and wait.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking around the nearest corner and seeing Kiba and Choji walk over. Kiba looked concerned as he rushed over, Akamaru whimpering in his jacket. “Guys! Holy shit…y-you heard Naruto’s…?” Sasuke and him nodded “Yeah…” “I…I can’t believe Naruto…” Choji whimpered, his eyes tearing up before breaking into sobs. They were surprised to see he wasn’t eating, as all the time he was stuffing himself with chips every morning, but today he wasn’t even thinking about food. “And don’t get us started about Neji. I saw him storm off to the hospital…apparently, the whole clan has gone there to be with Hinata.”

Just as Sasuke was about to question his whereabouts, Neji Hyuga walked over, his pale eyes furious and in fact, he had his Byakugan activated and they burned with rage and revenge. “Come. We have no time to lose. The whole village is aware of Naruto’s betrayal. We leave now.” He said simply trying to walk ahead, barely acknowledging the others. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, earning a harsh glare from the Hyuuga. “Neji. Naruto hasn’t betrayed us. He…He’s just misunderstood.”

Neji broke away and glared at Sasuke. “Misunderstood?! He could have killed Hinata! He struck down the future leader of our clan! Lord Hiashi has demanded Naruto be brought forward and be punished! And I am to follow those orders, whether I want to or not.” His eyes welled up with tears as he choked up and turned away. His shoulders started to shake in rage “I….I looked to Naruto as a friend after the exams…when he defeated me and spoke to me after I…I nearly killed Hinata. He encouraged me to be myself and not let my clan’s orders decide my fate….I wanted to listen…but after this? I don’t know who to believe anymore…I just don’t…”

Sasuke touched his shoulder as the other boys gathered round. “Neji…we’re just as hurt as you are. But Naruto…he’s doing this because he’s scared of hurting others with the Nine tails inside of him.” “He’s right. We can’t waste any time. Let’s go get our friend back before it’s too late…” Shikamaru encouraged, giving a lazy, but somewhat confident smile. The other boys nodded eagerly, all grinning with pride. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile as well, he honestly felt excited to go on such a mission. But none of this was a laughing matter. He cleared his throat and nodded as the rest of them all broke out in a charge to the entrance. Sasuke followed suit last as he looked to the sun slowly rising further in the blue sky.

**_“Naruto…I promise you once you’re back here…I’ll make sure you and I stick together to the end..."_ **

****


End file.
